Conventionally, as a general component insertion method for this kind of component insertion head apparatus and component insertion apparatus, it has been practiced to perform a procedure comprising steps of grasping a device portion of a fed component, engaging an end portion of a lead wire of the component with an engagement portion of a guide pin, and guiding and inserting the lead wire by the guide pin into an insertion hole formed at an insertion position of a board while maintaining this engagement by pressing the device portion by a pusher member, and thereafter performing fixation of the component onto the board by cutting-and-clinching (i.e., cutting off and bending) the lead wire inserted into the insertion hole while the device portion is pressed into contact with the board by the pusher member (see, e.g., Japanese unexamined patent publication No. S59-227200).
On the other hand, component-mounting boards that are formed by such respective components being inserted into and mounted onto a board have been strongly demanded from the market along with the days' current desire to multiply functions of electronic circuits formed by the component-mounting board and reduce their production cost.